


Margherita

by Rory



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Somnophilia, a bit - Freeform, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory/pseuds/Rory
Summary: Merlin gets hit by weird things during a mission, so you have to take care of him. In a way.





	Margherita

**Author's Note:**

> The title come from a song by Cocciante "Margherita", the one I'm listening to right now.
> 
> Usually somnophilia isn't in my top list of kinks, but the tought of this fic flashed in my head the other day so I wrote it anyway. More like a "soft-and-white-skin-philia", to be honest.

It all started during a normal mission. Nothing particularly difficult, some skeletons, a few beasts here and there, and some plant enemies too. At a certain point one of them, a quite big one with a large purple flower, had sprayed some kind of… pollen? You guessed? Trying to ambush your group but everyone managed to avoid it.  
Everyone except Merlin, who to be honest was the first to react but having to protect you as well, since you’re his Master, delayed him long enough for him to get hit.  
It didn’t seem to have had any kind of effect (maybe it didn’t work on Servants?) so you all just shrugged it off and continued your mission.

It was towards the end of it that you noticed Merlin acting a bit weird. He seemed more tired than usual, as if he was struggling to keep himself awake, but this time as well you dismissed it as being you overcalling him for missions. He was a very good support in battle, but you supposed that in the end being always called for action could tire out even Servants.  
Following this line of thought, you didn’t call him for the next mission the day after, and planned to not call him for the next two missions as well.

  
You didn’t even see him around, but Chaldea was big, probably you simply didn’t meet.

  
You didn’t worry about him until a conversation with EMIYA. You were talking about something else entirely, and you just happened to mention Merlin.  
EMIYA frowned, stating that he hadn’t seen Merlin for days, despite always being in Chaldea as chef and general pacekeeper. The magus never showed up in the cafeteria in three days, a place he liked to hang out at despite not needing human food.  
That actually made you worry a bit, so you started asking around if anyone between staff and the vast Servant population that now inhabited Chaldea had seen Merlin around.

  
After multiple negative answers, only one of the Hassan aswered that yes, he had seen him, when he returned from the last mission you went together three days before. He had gotten into his room and, as far as he knew, never got out.

  
You literally slapped your face for not thinking about simply going to his room.

  
Walking down the endless hallway of Chaldea, you wondered what caused Merlin to stay hidden in his room for so long. Did you piss him off? But he wasn’t the type to hold a grudge, more like one to get revenge with a well-crafted prank, so him being simply sulking wasn’t really a chance.

You knocked at his door, waiting for an answer.  
But it didn’t came.  
You knocked again, and again you met silence.

  
So, you decided to open the door anyway. Maybe Hassan didn’t notice him leaving, and he left a note stating where he went. Maybe he was in trouble?  
Trouble and Merlin usually went together, you snickered.

  
Merlin’s room used to be a standard white premade room, but obviously he enhanced its size and decorations with magic.  
Fancy furniture was scattered here and there, but the big attraction was the canopy bed in the middle of the room.  
The room itself was bright, he liked colors.  
It smelled lightly like flowers.

  
You entered, calling him.

  
“Merlin?”  
No answer.

  
Noticing Merlin’s coat on the ground, probably left hanged on the chair but slipped down, you quickly lifted it.  
The white fabric was soft at the touch, something like cotton but lighter. A bit embarrassed, you brought it to your face, deeply inhaling. The smell of flowers hit you like a train, making your head dizzy with sweetness.  
You folded it neatly on the chair and started looking on the desk, searching for a note, a letter, something. Nothing out of the ordinary, aside from an opened botanic book, on the page of some kind of fancy plant whose pollen could induce long term sleep. The drawing seemed familiar but you could’t recall where you saw it.

  
“Nngh”

  
You were just think of why Merlin could have that specific book when you jumped at the unexpected sound, coming from the bed.  
Circling around it, you discovered a very much asleep Merlin in between the plush covers.  
It was not a calm sleep though, more like a nightmare, with Merlin tossing and thrashing around and mumbling to himself, drops of sweat shining on his forehead.  
Worried, you grabbed him by his shoulders, not an easy thing given how much he was moving in his sleep.

  
“Merlin, wake up”  
Nothing changed.

  
“Merlin, WAKE UP” you shouted, to no avail. He didn’t give any sign of waking up, and trying to hold him down from the side of the bed was proving itself to be difficult.

  
Acting without thinking, you climbed on him, trapping his hips between your legs and holding his hands up next to his head.  
“Merlin!”

  
The half-incubus gave one last ragged breath before slowly calming down. He was breathing normally now, but was still asleep.

  
Asleep?

  
..

  
The plant from the book! It was the one that sprayed him the other day during the mission!

  
So that was the reason he hadn’t showed up around for days? He’s been _sleeping_ since when he got hit by the plant?!  
You sighed. He could’t get help, could he? He had to do that alone.  
  
At that moment you realized the position you were in, embarrassment took over you.  
You immediately released his hands, but he made no move. Merlin was still deep asleep.  
Before climbing down, your eyes stopped at his black shirt, a bit crumpled at the bottom, showing a bit of skin.  
  
You moved to smoothen it and cover him, but once you touched the fabric you noticed how it was soaked in sweat.  
He could get a cold if he stayed like that, you told yourself as you started to remove it. Probably there was another shirt you could dress him with in the wardrobe, you thought.

That was the only reason, surely.  
You absolutely and definitely weren’t looking forward to see him shirtless, nope.

  
You managed to get all his hair out of the shirt and tossed it on the ground, making a mental note of washing it later. Asleep, with his hands still on the side of his face and the hair spread out around like a halo, Merlin seemed so paceful and innocent, and at the same time so lewd, making you so hot and bothered by your unseemly thoughts.

  
With cheeks deep red, your finger grazed slightly on Merlin’s stomach, feeling the soft skin under your fingertips.  
Your ears wary on catching any sign of Merlin possibly waking up, you kept feeling his stomach,up and up on his chest. You counted his ribs and caressed every inch, at first tentatively with only your fingertips, a light touch in fear that he would wake up.  
But he never gave any sign of discomfort, nor of waking up, so your touch became more persistent, your whole hand feeling the firmness of the muscles beneath the skin. Merlin wasn’t athletic, not much really, but while skinny his body was well toned.  
Whether it was for his will to keep it that way or if as a Servant he just stayed in his top shape, you didn’t know.

  
What you knew was that you were liking what you were doing. Too much so.

  
You ran your hand on his sides, toying with the small, pinkish nipples and earning more small moans, you felt the curve of his hips, where the bone stretches the skin, and stopped when the available skin ended, not daring to get lower under the hem of his pants. Going lower now wouldn’t have been appropriate, so you went up, his back arching into your touch.

  
After a while your touches evolved into a full massage, and that started eliciting some more reaction from the asleep Merlin.  
Small moans of appreciation escaped his sleeping form, head unconciously tilting up to give you more access when you reached his neck, massagin the sides and then around his jaw, up on his chin and then back behind his slightly pointed ears.

  
Merlin kept emitting soft sounds, lips slightly parted. You could’t resist.  
Hands now resting on his chest, you lowered yourself, your lips mere inches from his.

  
You could feel his warm and a bit uneven breath on your face, and you finally kissed him.  
At first your lips only brushed Merlin’s, then you deepened the kiss, pressing a bit onto him, the smell of flowers and the sweet taste intoxicating you even more than just smelling his coat.

  
At first nothing happened, then he started reciprocating, playing your game.  
You were too absorbed into the kiss to realize that one of his hand was now tangled in your hair and the other was on your hip.  
Merlin’s tongue licked at your lips, asking for permission, which you granted. It was then that you realized that all that participation was a bit too much for someone who was supposed to be asleep.

  
You broke the kiss and looked at him, violet eyes still sleepy but certainly awake.

  
“Hey there, Master. What a good way to wake me up~” Merlin sing-songed, not giving any hint of letting you go.  
  
“Merlin- I- I mean, you were- you- weren’t you asleep? You disappeared for three days!” you finally managed to say.  
  
“Well yes, but you woke me up”  
  
“But… how?? Since when you’re awake?” you asked, worried that he could’ve felt you getting all touchy touchy with him.  
  
“Since you kissed me, of course. Did you do something else?” he teased.  
  
You adverted your eyes “Absolutely not” then you changed the subject, hoping he wouldn’t investigate more on your presence there “So you fell asleep due to that plant the other day?”  
  
“The pollen from that plant hit me harder than I expected. I mean, a normal human would’ve fallen asleep withing seconds of being exposed and without a cure they’d sleep for months and eventually die if not taken care of. I managed to fight it for hours, and probably would’ve expelled it in a couple more days, but you woke me up earlier. A maiden’s kiss truly does miracles~”  
  
You blushed, not sure what to answer.

  
“I thought the ones breaking curses and such were only pricesses’ kisses?”  
He laughed “This wasn’t a curse. But in truth a princess’s kiss was only a legend to arrange weddings between noble families”

  
He tugged at you, pressing your body upon his.  
“Actually, I think you didn’t just give me a kiss, did you? Otherwise I wouldn’t be feeling like this”  
  
You could feel his eagerness, that you caused.  
  
“So, what are you going to do?” he continued “Will you try to remedy of what you caused?”  
He teased you, the hand on you hip slipping under your shirt and caressing your back, slender fingers making you arch against him as he pulled you in for another kiss.

  
You obediently followed him, losing yourself again in the sea of flowers.


End file.
